


The Running man

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undercover operation goes south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Running man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agt_spooky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agt_spooky).



> Written for agt_spooky, who donated to the Hope for Paws charity drive I'm running for my upcoming birthday. Her prompts: Jim, Blair, guide.
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*

“Crap.”

So not the word Blair wanted to hear coming from his earpiece in the middle of an undercover operation. Ten seconds later his cell phone rang. 

Frowning, he set his cards down on the table, shrugged apologetically to the men sitting around him and leaned to one side so he could pull his phone from his back pocket. “Corazon?”

“Smythe is getting out of a car in front of the building. Get out now,” Meghan whispered.

“But baby, I just got here.”

“I think I’m going into labor, you moron!” Meghan screamed through the phone. Blair pulled it away from his ear. “If you don’t get home right this second, I’m going to chop off…”

Blair sighed and shook his head, causing the men around the table to chuckle at his expense. 

“She’s only six months pregnant,” he mouthed. 

Three of the men laughed outright. 

Blair pushed his chair back and stood. “Mi Corazon, don’t be that way. You know I’ll be there as soon as I can. I just had an errand to run.” Blair pointed to the back door and raised an eyebrow. The man who’d been sitting beside him nodded and mouthed ‘good luck.’ Blair rolled his eyes good-naturedly, then moved to the door, all the while reassuring his ‘wife’ that he was on his way home. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Jim’s voice came over his earpiece. “Turn left, go four doors down and go through the brown one on the right.”

“Thanks, Meghan.” Blair flipped his phone shut and moved. “Wouldn’t turning right get me to the street faster?”

“Two of Smythe’s goons are guarding his car by the front door.”

Blair found the door Jim told him about and walked inside, nodding once to the startled dishwasher. 

“To the right, there’s a set of stairs going down; take them and go left once you reach the bottom.”

Quickening his pace, he jogged down the stairs and took a left. “What aren’t you telling me, Jim?”

“Go down the hallway and take the first door on the right. It’s going to take you into the sewers. Be careful, but move as fast as you can toward Elmhurst. There’ll be a bright red metal door on your left, go through it and head upstairs.”

Blair quickened his pace. 

“Smythe was supposed to be in Seattle today,” Jim finally said. 

“You think we’ve been compromised?”

Static buzzed over the comm. as he stepped into the sewer, but he could still make out several words. “Considering Smythe and…ed…alleyway…guns….yes.” 

“Jim?”

When no response came back over the comm., Blair took that as his cue to hurry. His footsteps echoed around him and he strained to hear any sounds that might indicate someone was pursuing him. He was concentrating so hard that he ran past the appointed door and had to turn back. It took every ounce of his willpower not to fling the door open. Instead, he opened it slowly and closed it carefully behind him. 

Jogging up the stairs, he breathed a sigh of relief when his comm. sputtered back to life. “-urg! Damn it, Blair, answer me!”

“I’m here!” he gasped. 

“Okay, good.” Jim’s voice calmed. “Come up to the roof.”

Blair huffed once then chuckled in self-deprecation, before taking a deep breath and starting up the stairs. As he reached for the handle, the door flung open and he found himself in the strong embrace of his sentinel. Jim stepped into the stairwell and let the door shut behind him. Blair squeaked once, but made no effort to step away from Jim, simply allowing himself to enjoy the moment as Jim sniffed his neck. 

“I’m okay. Really. Jim?”

Jim shook himself, then took Blair’s hand and led him to an apartment on the fourth floor, not relaxing until they were both inside. “That was too close.”

Blair barked in laughter. “That wasn’t even in the ballpark of close.”

“I wasn’t sure you had enough time to get out.”

“We’ve both been in much tighter situations than that.”

“The operative word being ‘we.’” 

Understanding came to Blair in a flash and he found himself smiling gently at his partner. “Now you know how I felt all those years watching you go into action and being forced to stand on the sidelines.”

Jim rubbed both of his hands over his face before looking up at Blair. “I don’t think I’m cut out to be a guide.” 

“Nonsense. You did great. There isn’t a scratch on me and I assume Symthe and his goons are still running around chasing their tails?”

Jim planted a hand in the middle of Blair’s chest indicating that he should stay put, then walked to the window. After several moments, he smiled and nodded. “They’re headed toward Lamar.”

“See. All we have to do is lay low for a little bit, then head back to the station. Where’s Meghan, by the way?”

“At the station.”

“What?”

“I wanted you to have an alibi for leaving, so I arranged for her to make the call if things went south.”

“That was very forward thinking.”

“I learned from the best.”

Blair grinned, then waggled his eyebrows at Jim. 

Jim looked surprised. “What?”

Blair waggled them again and bounced on his toes. “I think you need a reward for being such a great guide.”

“What? And you don’t need one for surviving your first undercover mission?”

“Po-tay-to, po-tah-to.”

“You realize we probably have a mole in the department?”

Blair’s grin dimmed. “Yeah. But I think that investigation can wait a few minutes.”

“Minutes?” Jim grinned at him. 

“Feeling frisky, are we?”

Jim finally smiled. “Being a guide is really hard work.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that.”

“We definitely need to work out some sort of reward system.”

Blair laughed as he wiggled his finger in a ‘come here’ motion. “I’m all ears.”

“I thought I was all ears.” Jim closed the distance, brushing his lips over Blair’s and swallowing his laughter.


End file.
